


Housewarming

by Dihydrogen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Implied Bottom Dean, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Talkative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dihydrogen/pseuds/Dihydrogen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean get frisky at their housewarming party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housewarming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stacy's Mom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170904) by [Dihydrogen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dihydrogen/pseuds/Dihydrogen). 



> So this is some PWP set in the verse of my Stacy's Mom fic, requested by an anon on tumblr.  
> I've never written smut before, so hopefully it's not too awful.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

"Lock the door, Dean."

Dean was shuffling into the bedroom behind Castiel, pulling at a loose thread on his suit jacket.

"Huh? Why?" He asked, confused for just a moment before he looked up from his coat and saw the smoldering look Castiel was giving him. "Oh," he breathed out. His hand fumbled blindly to find the knob and turn the lock, as he kept his eyes firmly glued to Castiel's.

" _Oh,_ " he repeated once the lock had let out a small, audible click. Cas was pulling at his own tie to loosen it when Dean started across the room towards him. He wasted no time crowding in close the Cas, who leaned in just enough to ghost his tongue along Dean's lower lip. Heat was already pooling in Dean's lower abdomen.

"You're one kinky motherfucker," Dean said as he untucked Cas' dress shirt and slid his hands under it to slide his fingers over Cas' stomach, "wanting to fuck at your own housewarming party."

Cas took that moment to finally press his lips to Dean's, sliding his tongue over Dean's lips, which parted at the urging. Dean made an embarrassing sound in the back of his throat when Cas snagged him by his belt loops and slotted their bodies against each other.

"Laura's going to kill us if she finds out," Dean rasped when their lips finally broke apart.

"Stacy would never let us hear the end of it," Castiel added before swiveling their bodies so he could press Dean onto the bed. He pressed his mouth to the the flesh just behind Dean's collar and sucked a hickey there.

Dean let out a strangled groan and managed to pant out, "Are- Are you gonna- shit- top this time?"

Castiel just smirked, "Remind me who the kinky motherfucker is, again? You've always liked the idea of being caught."

Dean snorted.

"But no, babe. Can't top this time. You get too loud. We gotta be quiet," Cas said while fumbling with Dean's belt buckle.

"How long until they come looking, do you think?" Dean asked, swatting aside Cas' hands and smoothly undoing both of their belts. He leaned up and grabbed Cas's shoulders so he could switch their positions.

"Five, ten minutes, maybe," Cas speculated before arching off the bed so he could capture Dean's mouth again.

"Better be quick then," Dean grunted, motioning for Cas to flip over onto his stomach.

"No, let's do it this way. I like to look at you," Cas said.

"I'm not gonna wanna go fast if I can see the faces you make," Dean warned.

Cas gave a shrug and a small smile, to which Dean responded with a lopsided grin. They both tugged their pants down to their knees and fell quiet, aside from laborious breathing and the slick sound of their tongues tangling together.

Dean palmed at Cas' erection through his boxers, which elicited quiet hiccups of breath from him.

"Dean," Cas whined quietly, arching his back and pressing his hips forward.

"I've got you, babe. Gonna take good care of you," Dean crooned, tracing the line of Cas's jaw with sporadic kisses. He hooked a finger around the band of Cas' boxers and tugged them down. He gave Cas' dick a couple of strokes before asking, "Lube? Have you got any?"

"What do you think I am, an amateur?" Cas retorted with a coy smile, leaning over to pull a bottle out of the drawer in the nightstand.

While Dean was coating his fingers, Cas slid his hands past the band of Dean's boxers and stroked him. Dean let out a hiss of breath and languidly kissed him, moving his hands down to coat Cas' entrance before pressing a finger in.

"Gotta hurry," he murmured between kisses, and Castiel half-grunted, half-moaned something that sounded like agreement. He slid a second finger in, and then slowly a third.

"For god's sake Dean," Cas rasped out a minute later, while Dean lazily slid his fingers in and out, "just fuck me, please."

Dean let out a raspy chuckle, and positioned himself. He pressed in slow, sliding all the way in and pausing there. Cas let out a quiet, wanton moan and started to gyrate his hips. One of Cas' hands was stroking his own erection, and the other pulled at Dean's hand and laced their fingers together.

Dean made a ruined noise in the back of his throat at that action and proceeded to rock his hips in and out, quickly finding the angle where he could best hit Cas' prostate. The man made quiet hiccups of noise beneath him, gasps of breath and moans so low they were almost inaudible.

Their rhythm faltered when they heard, from the hallway, clunky footsteps and Sam's voice calling back into the living room, "Where is it? In the bed room?"

Cas' eyes met Dean's and a smirk pulled at the edges of his mouth. Dean's breath caught in his throat and then they were moving again. Dean had to bury his head in Cas' shoulder to stifle the noise he made as he came. Cas was pulled over the edge by Dean's orgasm, making a quiet "Uhn," as he finished.

There was a moment of silence and they both stared at the door, waiting to see if the knob would jostle. They heard a faraway voice that probably belonged to Laura say, "No, it's in the bathroom, one more door down."

The footsteps resumed and faded.

Cas let out a breath of laughter, "I told you."

"What?" Dean said indignantly after giving Cas another lazy kiss.

"You've always liked the idea of getting caught."

 

 


End file.
